


Dinner Party

by CerealMonster



Series: Churchnut Modern AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, mild alcohol usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut invites his neighbors over for dinner to get to know them. Church comes over to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever continuing a story, as short and simple as they both are ;P  
> Shout out to [itsnotpinkitsbloodorange](http://itsnotpinkitsbloodorange.tumblr.com) for helping me figure out where I wanted the end of the fic to go!  
> [Read on Tumblr](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/146659668872/dinner-party-churchnut)

“Wow,” Church said as he took a look around Donut’s house, “this is a nice place and everything, but do you really think you’re gonna have enough space for everyone to fit?”

Donut gestured for his guest to follow him as he headed towards the dining room. “Well, it’s like my parents always said: it’s not the size that matters, it’s how you use it!” 

Church blinked.

“Besides, two of the most important lessons my mother taught when I was younger were how to be both frugal and efficient,” Donut smiled as he adjusted the floral centerpiece on the table. “I know how to make a bunch of men fit in tight spaces.”

“Okay, there was no way that one was an accide-”

“Anyway, thanks for coming over early to help, Mister Leonard! I think my buns are just about ready to come out of the oven, if you wanna come set the table for me?”

Church sighed and again followed his neighbor into the next room. “I told you, you can just call me Leonard, or even plain ol’ ‘Church,’ since that’s what everyone else around here calls me.”

A gust of hot air filled the room as Donut opened the oven door, causing Church’s glasses to fog up.

Donut stood up with the tray in his gloved hands, eyes closed and inhaling the the sent of freshly baked dinner rolls that wafted in front of him. “Mmm, don’t these smell deliciou-?” he opened his eyes, took one look at Church’s fogged up frames, and started laughing.

Church rolled his eyes as he removed his glasses to wipe off on the hem of his shirt. “Yeah, yeah, very funny. Just don’t drop the food, smartass, or Grif’ll complain that you brought him here to starve.”

The host set down the tray on the stove and puffed out his cheeks. “I made plenty of extras!”

“You’ve only lived in this neighborhood for a week, Donut. You have much to learn about Grif and his black hole of a stomach.”

***

“So then I say to the guy,” Grif reached for his fourth dinner roll and crammed it into his mouth before continuing his story, “Yoor rools awre bullsffit-”

Simmons grimaced beside him. “Ugh, could you _please_ wait until you’re done talking before you shove more food down your throat?”

Grif burped in response, earning him a sigh from Simmons and a mumble that sounded like something along the lines of “I knew what I was getting into when I married you, but _still_.”

On Grif’s other side, Church snorted at the scene next to him and elbowed Donut, giving him a look that silently said _I told you he’d eat all the bread_.

Donut simply rolled his eyes and gave Church’s foot a nudge with his own, biting back a smile.

Grif and Simmons’ bickering was interrupted when Tucker returned to the bathroom and plopped his phone on the table. “GUESS WHO’S GOT A DATE, MOTHERFUCKERS?” He high-fived Kai as he slid back into the chair between her and Caboose.

Kai smirked and pulled out her own phone. “I know you probably were talkin’ about yourself there, dude, but I just matched with this super hot girl on bumble,” she tapped the phone screen a few times and turned it around to show everyone, but Tucker knocked her phone back down onto the table.

“Fuck off, this is my bragging time. Look at this guy!”

Kai scowled as she peered over his shoulder. “...Okay, yeah, he’s pretty sexy, but he _also_ looks like a fucking nerd. What kind of name is ‘David Washington’?”

Church scrunched up his face. “Ew, Tucker, were you sexting in Donut’s bathroom?”

Donut placed a hand to his own chest and gasped; whether he was shocked or impressed, no one was really sure.

“NO,” Tucker sneered and plucked his phone away from Kai. “Don’t be bitter just because you’re still single, _Leonard_.”

Donut would be lying if he said his ears hadn’t perked up at that fact.

***

By 10pm, just about every guest had thanked Donut for dinner and walked back home. Only Church and Donut himself remained, clearing off the table and washing the dishes, respectively.

“Thanks again for staying back to help out, Church,” Donut said as he plunged his hands into the warm, soapy water that filled the sink. “This is awfully sweet of you!”

Church smiled as he set down a stack of plates and picked up a nearby dishrag to start drying off what Donut handed him. “Hey, man, it’s the least I could do. Wouldn’t be very neighborly of me to leave you with the mess those monsters made all on your own, right?”

The next few minutes were spent with comfortable chatter about the evening while they worked, Donut commenting on all the new things he learned about the neighbors, and Church making sure to drag his friends with as many embarrassing stories he could remember. 

After about a half hour of talking and cleaning, Church set down the dishrag and turned to face the kitchen door. “Well, we’ve got this place looking better than it started out, I bet-”

“Hey!” Donut scowled.

“...but, I guess I should be getting out of your hair for the night. Getting late, and all that...” He hesitated for a split-second, eyeing Donut briefly before attempting to take a step towards the door.

‘Attempting’ being the key word, here, as Donut reached out for Church’s arm the moment he tried to move.

“Oh, wait!” He stood for a moment, eyes flickering from Church’s face to the cabinet next to them. “Before you go... Would you like to have a glass of wine?”

***

When Church woke up that morning, the last thing he expected was to end his evening on his third glass of wine, his new neighbor snuggled up to his side as the two of them watched bizarre, late-night infomercials.

“Mmm, Church,” Donut mumbled, patting Church’s chest with the back of his wine-holding hand and pointing to the screen with the other, “should I get one of those?”

The program in question currently displayed what looked like a watering can with three spouts.

Church squinted at the screen for about ten seconds, trying to understand just how something like that would work. “...You can only tilt the thing, like, one way at a time, though? But, all the spouts are on different sides. What... What would be the point?”

Donut made a noise of protest, setting down his wine and pointing to the screen again. “LOOK,” he hiccuped, “look- that guy’s using all three spouts at once!”

Church squinted again as he set his now empty glass beside Donut’s. “...That doesn’t seem physically possible.”

After three more ridiculous scams came to a close, Donut decided it was time to shut the T.V. off. He and Church sat in comfortable silence together for a while, the warm and fuzzy effects of the wine cooling down, but having not completely worn off. Church’s arm lay draped across the back of the couch, his fingers finding their way into Donut’s hair, absentmindedly twirling the curls around and tracing gentle patterns around his scalp. Donut leaned into the touch.

“...Hey, Church?” He spoke after about five minutes of hair petting had gone by.

The other man stopped at the sound of Donut’s quiet voice, then quickly pulled back his hand when he realized what he had been doing. “Oh, uh, sorry man. I, uh, wasn’t really paying attention-”

Donut’s eyebrows knit together. “What? No, you were fine!” He said, almost pouting at the retreated hand. “I was just gonna say...” He paused, biting his lower lip back as he looked at Church, face still flushed from both the wine, and now his nerves. “...I just wanted to say thank you! Y’know, for being so welcoming towards me when I first moved here.” He shifted a little closer and lay his head on Church’s shoulder, words coming out as sleepy mumbles. “It’s hard moving to a new place where you don’t really know anybody.”

Church felt his face heating up. "Uh, well, yeah... Couldn’t just leave you on your own like that. That’d, uh... That’d be rude.”

Donut smiled and looked back up at Church.

Church was pretty fucking sure those smiles had some kind of other-worldly power within them, because as soon as the two made eye contact, Church felt his own hands slowly move to cup Donut’s face. He paused, surveying Donut’s face for any sign of distress. When none came, he found himself moving in closer, and felt  burst of warmth in his chest when he realized that Donut was also leaning in.

Their lips met. It was a short, clumsy kiss, but it was enough to speak volumes to them both. Donut wrapped his arms around Church’s neck as Church secured his own around Donut’s waist. 

After a few seconds, Donut pulled away, nestling himself against Church’s chest. “...That was nice,” he whispered.

It took a few seconds for the situation to register with Church. “...Yeah... Yeah, it was.” He held Donut close, resting his chin atop his head and rubbing small circles into his back. 

Donut mumbled something against Church’s chest.

“What’s that?”

“I _said_ ,” Donut readjusted to better face Church, “I think I’d like to do that again, but next time... Let’s go on a real date?”

Church smiled as he pressed a kiss to Donut’s nose.

“I’d like that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra things I wanted to include but was too stupid to figure out lmao:  
> Caboose AND Lopez were technically both there, but I forgot to give them lines and then couldn't really figure out how to fit them in. If I thought more about it I probably could've done a better job with that, but I was afraid of making things too long and drawn out.  
> Doc doesn't live on their street YET, so he isn't there. I imagine he'd move in later in the year and live next door to Donut. Instant BFFs!  
> The girl Kai was gonna talk about was supposed to be Tex. I really wanted to elaborate more on that, but I also wanted to have Tex be Church's ex (I like texsis but also chex BUT ALSO churchnut and i suffer), buuut then I was afraid if I brought that up, the story might derail too much because it's supposed to be a Churchnut story and I didn't wanna dwell too much on Church's ~past romance life~. I am kinda mad at myself for going for more m/m instead of f/f for once tho. I DO, however, plan to write Texsis on its own eventually, so perhaps that will make up for my shame.  
> Sarge and Flowers live on the street, too, but I really didn't wanna write about 500 people in one room, so they're probably out of town that week or something. They're maybe married or boyfriends or old friends/rivals? All of the above? I haven't decided, since it's not really relevant ;D  
> The freelancers (including Wash and Carolina) live in the same neighborhood on the other side of town.  
> Carolina is Church's cousin, I guess  
> I just had an idea for a third part, which involves Kai c; but, that's a secret and this got really long so I'm just gonna stop here.  
> Hope it wasn't too bad!!


End file.
